Dark Matter vs Ganondorf
2018-09-05 (1).png|My original Sketch-1541945638143.png|EmperorDedede D079F16E-2FDB-4B2E-A67D-5E44ED42C0C1.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Dark Matter vs Ganondorf '''is GalactaK's 12th DBX. It features Dark Matter Swordsman from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 ''going up against Ganon from the ''Legend of Zelda ''series. '''Description Kirby vs Zelda! Nintendo vs Nintendo! These two are no Bowser when it comes to villains, but they're pretty close! They're also fans of dark colors, expert swordfighters and form-changers! What more can you want? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX FIGHT!!! After her battle against some green-haired girl, Zelda was heading back to Hyrule castle. She was not wanting any part in any more battles. Meanwhile, some way away, some Bokoblins were getting to work. Zelda was barely in view of the gates before she was rushed by 4 Bokoblins. Meanwhile, up in the mists of space... Dark Matter: He destroyed my species, my leader! That pink blob! Well, he defeated me once, but he will never defeat me again! I shall show him! I will show him the true extent of my power! I will shroud this planet in darkness. You should never have tried anything, you pink murderer! Now, to destroy this planet, but first, I believe some malice is in order. Tied up and gagged, Zelda was led to the King of Evil's chamber. One of the bokoblins was trailing behind, and, shortly afterwards, was dragged further away from the troop. It quickly entered the chamber shortly afterwards. Ganon appeared pleased with their work. Ganondorf: Excellent. Remove the gag and leave the chamber at once. I wish to *laughs quietly* negotiate with the Princess. The Bokoblin that had only just arrived did such... before using his club to crush two of the Bokoblin's heads. He cleaved the third's head clean off, before ripping Zelda's ropes, allowing her to swiftly retreat. Ganondorf: What is the meaning of this? The Bokoblin then proceeded to scream as the true thing revealed itself, leaving the Bokoblin dead and a one-eyed swordsman in his place. Ganon seemingly needed no explanation as to who this being was. He pulled out his own sword and prepared for battle. HERE WE GO!!! Ganon fired a blow at Dark Matter before running to take shelter. Dark Matter had already countered and was preparing an attack: a series of laser beams. All of them missed their mark, instead sending a nearby wall crumbling to the ground. Dark Matter then proceeded to fire an arc-shaped beam at Ganon. Ganon, instinctively, cut through it and leapt at Dark Matter, landing a blow. Dark Matter released a group of lasers from his abdomen, sending Ganon backwards. Dark Matter flew higher into the air, before starting a multi-swipe combo as he descended back down to Earth, as his sword glowed rainbow. A heated swordfight began. Both struck blows, both occasionally drawing blood, but Ganon ultimately took the upper hand. He used Warlock's punch, knocking Dark Matter into the air. He then fired 3 magic bolts, all hitting the Swordsman's stomach area before stbbing him as he fell. Dark Matter got back to his hovering position, before getting a stab through the stomach. Dark Matter: No! What is this power? Ganondorf: The Triforce of Power! Ganon proceeded to fire more magic bolts and stab more times, the former being more successful than the latter against the weakened Dark Matter Swordsman. Dark Matter tried a few more bolts. They were all deflected. Dark Matter knew it was all up for this form. Ganon sliced clean through Dark Matter. It was all over. Sike! Straight after Dark Matter exploded, he reformed. A black eyeball with orange balls took the fallen Swordsman's place. Dark Matter: *''Indistinguishable roar''* Dark Matter fired some of these orange blotches off, all of them hitting Ganon and having an effect. Dark Matter followed up with a laser to Ganon's face and another to his *ahem* groin. Needless to say, Ganon was not happy. In fact, he was furious! How dare this eyeball interrupt him in the first place! Both combatants started a transformation sequence: Dark Matter back into his Swordsman form and Ganon into a much more powerful state. The walls to the chamber crumbled, leaving Dark Matter barely any time to get away. Ganon was now Demon King Ganon and now had two swords which he was going to use if it was his dying wish to. Ganon slammed one giant punch into Dark Matter's general direction. Dark Matter dodged before allowing himself to dissipate and reform behind the massive beast. Dark Matter stabbed Ganon in the back of the neck, prompting him to hit Dark Matter with the blunt side of his sword, knocking the Swordsman a few feet away. Dark Matter used his dash attack to get closer and stab Ganon in the eye. While he succeeded in the fomer, he failed to perform the latter. Ganon started to block some frantic blows with one hand and stab freely with the other. Dark Matter tried to cut through at least one hand. He failed once again. Ganon teleported before firing a magic bolt. It was clear he wasn't messing around. It hit its mark. Dark Matter woke up from his blow to the back of his head. He could see that Ganon was not going to be beaten by only himself. He would need help. Suddenly, help arrived. He couldn't believe his eyes! There was Void Termina, Dark Nebula, Miracle Matter, 02, Dark Mind and so many other grunts, all priming their eye lasers at the Demon King. Ganon tried to defeat them, but failed. They fired their lasers, causing a big explosion and ending Ganon for good. Dark Matter woke up. He was being choked by Ganon, now in his Ganondorf state. Dark Matter: No! I was dreaming of victory! Ganon pulled out his sword, ready to finish this, but so did Dark Matter. As Ganon was about to strike, Dark Matter struck upwards, cutting Ganon clean in half. Dark Matter: Now, I belive that will be enough. I think I am ready to deal with other areas of this planet to breed a new race of Dark Matter. Zelda was still running. Hyrule Castle was almost in sight. Suddenly, an arc hit the ground next to her. She looked up. There was Dark Matter. He closed in ready for the kill, until he heard a faint sound. There, holding the Rainbow Sword and riding the Warp Star, was Kirby. Dark Matter: Ah, there you are! Dark Matter turned his attention off Zelda and the Star Warrior and the Swordsman began the second duel in the darkened sky. Conclusion This game's winner is: Dark Matter Swordsman! Trivia * This is GalactaK's second battle to feature two villains fighting each other, the first being Baldi vs I M Meen. * This was the battle I've made with the longest thinking time. Most of my battles have the fight scenes and outcomes thought up on the spot, whereas this battle was planned out since Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki was finished. Next Time 'Gr''undy dig hole. Grundy bury.' '''Solomon Grundy vs ???' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:GalactaK